Indirect Kiss
by PinkHime29
Summary: *S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri* (summary fic)- Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, seorang Haruno Sakura dibuat gugup olehnya. Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, seorang Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha. Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, kisah cinta mereka baru saja akan dimulai.. "Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun. Sangat menyukaimu!"


Judul: Indirect Kiss

Author: PinkHime29

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Disclaimer: Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini 100% asli buatan saya.

No Prompt: #15

Rating: T

Kategori Kontes: SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Summary: *S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri* (summary fic)- Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, seorang Haruno Sakura dibuat gugup olehnya. Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, seorang Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha. Gara-gara sebuah sedotan, kisah cinta mereka baru saja akan dimulai.. _"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun. Sangat menyukaimu!"_

 _._

 _Itadakimasu…!_

 _._

Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura atau Saku _-chan_ atau mungkin nyonya Uchiha khu khu khu.. Eits kalian jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak ya! Aku ini belum menikah dengan si Uchiha dingin yang kalian kira Sasuke lho! Ya itu hanya impiku saja~ berangan-angan menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha pasti akan terasa menyenangkan.

Hari ini kelasku sedang mengambil nilai pelajaran olahraga mengenai basket. Basket. Huuh mendengarnya saja membuat kepalaku pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Kalian tahu, semenjak aku duduk di bangku SD sampai sekarang aku SMA, aku sangat lemah di olahraga itu. Nilaiku selalu menjadi yang terendah di kelasku. Bahkan saat ini pun, nilaiku tetap menjadi yang terendah. Ngomong-ngomong soal terendah, pasti ada yang menjadi tertingginya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si pantat ayam itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memang sangat jago di olahraga itu. Ia bahkan menjadi kapten tim basket di sekolahku yang menjadikan cewek-cewek di sekolahku terpesona akan kehebatannya. Termasuk aku. Kuakui aku memang menyukainya. Sangat sangat menyukainya. Entah apa yang membuatku suka padanya, yang jelas hatiku mengatakan jika aku merasa tertarik dengannya. Yah memang cinta itu tidak butuh alasan bukan?

"Good job Sasuke! kau memang yang terbaik!" teriak Naruto, teman sekelasku. Naruto dan Sasuke, dibilang akrab sih tidak terlalu, tetapi dibilang biasa saja juga tidak terlalu. Entahlah aku tak mengetahui hubungan pertemanan mereka yang aneh itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Eh tunggu..? Ke arahku?! Oh oh siapkan jantungmu Sakura! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam... buang.. tarik lagi... buang...

"Yo! Sakura _-chan_!" huuh kukira Sasuke yang akan memanggilku, eh ternyata si maniak ramen aka Naruto itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke sebentar. Oh wajahnya dipenuhi keringat keringat yang menetes itu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Ada apa tetapi melihat ke arah Sasuke. Huuh" Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" gaya bicaraku berubah , kali ini aku tekankan kata Naruto itu. Dan senyuman terukir di wajahku. Eits.. ini semacam deathglare ya.

"hehe tidak apa-apa. Kau ada minum? kami haus" ujarnya. minum? untuk Sasuke sih apapun itu selalu ada, tetapi untuk Naruto.. huu aku tidak tahu. Aku mengambil minumanku dari dalam tasku. Tersisa dua botol minuman, tetapi salah satunya sudah kuminum dengan sedotanku. Satu botol ini kuberikan pada siapa ya? Tentu saja untuk Sasuke _-kun_! aku menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke

"Sasuke _-kun_ , ini untuk..."

"Arigatou Sakura _-chan_!" Ehhh?! Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa malah Naruto yang mengambilnya?! Ia langsung meneguknya dengan cepat dan tidak tersisa. Narutoo! Kenapa malah kau yang minum?!

" _Naruto no Baka_! Itu untuk Sasuke-kun tahu! Kenapa kau habiskan semuanya?! _Shannaroo!_ " aku mengepalkan tanganku seraya bersiap-siap untuk meninjunya.

"Eh? engg.. sudah ya Sasuke, aku ke toilet dulu! Daa.." eh dia kabur?! Dasar kau Naruto...! Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar. Sabar Sakura sabar... kau harus menenangkan hatimu hari ini.

"Sakura" deg.. oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Sasuke masih berada disini , tepatnya di depanku?! hoh hoh hoh jangan panik jangan gugup

"Ada apa Sasuke _-kun_? kau haus?" tanyaku.

"hn" oh tidak, ia benar benar haus. Duh bagaimana ini? Airku tidak terlalu banyak. Baiklah, demi Sasuke apapun akan ku kasih!

"Hmm ini. Ini punyaku. Kalau kau mau kau boleh meminumnya" ujarku sedikit gugup. Ia terdiam. Memandang botol plastik dengan sedotannya. Huh ia pasti tidak mau. Aku menunduk. Tidak kusangka ia mengambil botol itu dari tanganku. Apakah ia akan meminumnya?

Ternyata benar. Ia meminumnya! Aaa senangnya aku. Eh tunggu... Sedotan itu kan. Sedotan bekasku minum! Yakk Sasuke, kau meminumnya melalui sedotan bekasku?! Ini..ini bisa disebut.. Ciuman tidak langsung..!

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke _-kun_?! Itu..kau kenapa meminumnya dari sedotan itu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hem.. memangnya kenapa?"

"itu sedotan bekasku"

"Lalu?"

Oh ya ampun. Sasuke tidak tahu ya? Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Hahh sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Anoo.. Sedotan itukan bekas bibirku. Lalu kau meminumnya di sedotan yang terkena bekas bibirku itu.. Yah jadi.. Enng.. Bisa dibilang ciuman tidak langsung.." ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Duh aku berani jamin, pasti mukaku sudah menjadi semerah tomat dari tadi.

Keheningan melanda kami. Sedari tadi tidak ada satu kata pun terucap. Hei bicaralah sesuatu.

"Oh"

Apa? kenapa cumah 'oh' saja?! Aku menatap matanya. pandanganku menyipit

"Hei, ini masalah serius tahu. Apa cuma begitu reaksimu?" Kulihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. _Kami-sama_! senyuman langka itu.. benar benar tampan.

"Lalu?" ia menatap mataku. Aku menatap matanya. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku

"Huuh.. kau ini. Itu benar benar masalah bagiku. Apa i.." perkataanku berhenti ketika kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di tepat bibirku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, sebuah wajah berada di posisi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Sebuah mata terpejam di depan mataku. Kurasakan bibirku terlumat kecil oleh bibirnya. Ehh?! Tunggu?! Orang ini kan Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke menciumku tepat di bibirku?! Uchiha yang dingin itu?! _Kami-sama..._! Mimpi apa aku semalam?!

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mataku dalam. Kami saling bertatapan. Deg..deg..deg..jantungku sedari tadi berdebar dengan kencang. Wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Aku masih tak percaya ia menciumku dengan lembut. Sentuhan bibirnya itu masih membekas di ingatanku. Mata emeraldku masih saja membulat sejak tadi. Kenapa? kenapa ia mau menciumku? Atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu?

"Itu tak masalah buatku jika itu bersama kau" deg deg.. bersamaku? kenapa?

"Kenapa?" ujarku pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku. _Kami-sama_! Senyuman itu bagaikan es yang menyejukkan hatiku. senyuman yang sangat tampan. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" aku memandangnya heran.

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" Ujarku tanpa sadar. _Baka..! Sakura no baka!_ Kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu?! Ia terkekeh pelan. Tuh kan, jawabanku ini sangat ngaco dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin si Uchiha dingin itu menyukaiku? Tiba-tiba mata onyxnya yang kelam itu menatap mata emeraldku dengan intens dan lalu ia menyentuh keningku dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Tuk..

Wusshhh..

Seketika angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku. Rambut merah mudaku berayun pelan. Pipiku memanas. Jantungku berdegup tambah kencang. Sensasi apa ini?

"Hn kau tepat" Aku membelalakkan mata emeraldku tidak percaya. Sasuke si dingin itu menyukaiku? Uchiha Sasuke menyukaiku?! Benarkah ini..?

"Ini..tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin kau menyukaiku? Kau tidak bercanda kan..?" tanyaku.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" jawabnya. Kudengar mata itu tidak bisa berbohong, jadi aku menatap matanya untuk memastikan jawabannya. Deg..deg.. matanya terlihat serius. Berarti ia benar benar menyukaiku. Tanpa babibu lagi aku berhambur memeluknya erat. Menuangkan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke _-kun_. Sangat menyukaimu!" Ujarku di pelukanku. Ia mengelus rambut merah mudaku pelan dan membalas pelukanku. Aku bahkan hampir menangis akan hal ini. Cintaku untuknya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Dengan begini, seperti nya panggilan nyonya Uchiha akan benar benar terjadi dalam kehidupanku nanti hehe..

" _Arigatou_ Sakura"

.

.

~END~

Note :

Haa akhirnya selesai.. Ini adalah Fanfic pertama yang saya post di internet, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya tidak jelas hehe. Semoga kalian suka dengan Fanfic saya. Wahh udah masuk BTC 2015 lagi ya, Semoga acara ini berlangsung dengan lancar dan sukses pastinya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya ^^


End file.
